ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Feedback (Earth-110)
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorrna in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. Appearance Feedback is a seven foot tall, muscular, bipedal alien with rubbery black skin and a single cyclops-esque green eye. Feedback has two long tentacles extending from his head like hair and a tail. Each of these appendages is tipped with a gold cylinder with a pair of retractable conductor antennae at the ends, giving the appearance of plugs. He has long, thick fingers also tipped with slightly conical “plugs” that lack the spikes. There are small, dark gold holes in his palms and he has two large, claw-like toes on each foot. There are two smaller versions of the holes on the soles of each of his feet. He wears a white-trimmed green outfit over his thorax that extends from the front of his midsection and up to around his neck. There are two battery-like circles of gold metallic material on his upper arms and thighs. Transformation Sequence Powers and Abilities Feedback is strong enough to easily shatter a boulder with his fists and durable enough to survive falls from thousands of feet in the air without suffering a scratch. His rubbery skin grants him a natural resistance to heat and radiation. Feedback is highly agile and can jump over seven story buildings. He is also a fast runner, easily able to keep pace with a car on a busy street. Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy through the conductors on his antennae, tail, fingers, palms, and feet. Feedback’s energy absorption is refined to the point that he can absorb forms of energy that cannot be absorbed by conventional means such as Atomix’s nuclear energy. As he absorbs energy, regardless of its type, Feedback converts it into electricity that he can store in his musculature. He can then fire this stored power as intense electrical blasts from the same conductors he uses to absorb energy. This ability is refined to the point that he can redirect energy at point blank range. The electrical blasts themselves can deal devastating damage depending on how much power he uses. By adjusting the shape of his conducting antennae, Feedback can control the shape of his electrical blasts to produce bundled beams, energy balls, or tangles of lightning. Feedback’s physical capabilities are enhanced when he has energy stored within him. He can enhance his strength to the point that he contend with Vilgax when the latter’s steroid boosters are not in use, increase his speed to hundreds of miles an hour, and become much more agile. The degree to which Feedback can enhance himself is dependent on how much energy he has stored within him. Feedback can use the electricity within him to fly by emitting a weak but steady stream of it from his conductor antennae to propel himself along magnetic fields. Feedback can “smell” radio signals and electrical charges using his conductor antennae. Feedback can stretch his head tentacles and tail to nearly twice their usual length. Weaknesses Feedback is heavily reliant on his energy absorption to fight. If he does not re-absorb energy from time to time his supply will deplete. If Feedback completely runs out of energy and does not replenish himself for a long time, he will grow progressively weaker until he absorbs more. History Appearances *Danger: High Voltage *Happy Hunting Part 2 *Fanatics *Frogs vs Flames *Cosmic Hurricane *Hail the Conquering Frogs Part 1 *Code of the Cryptids *The Labyrinth *Grandma's Old Friend *No Honor Among Squid Part 2 *Reconciliations *It's Not Easy Being a Hero *Malware's Vengeance *Azmuth's Folly *Omniverse Armageddon Part 2 Trivia *Feedback is still Ben's favorite alien. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Conductoids Category:Flight Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens